


you go first

by 0922jy



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0922jy/pseuds/0922jy
Summary: one night you see yugyeom at the cafe you're working at, but you can’t seem to remember who he is or where you’ve seen him before.





	you go first

your late night shifts at the cafe were always uneventful and tonight was no exception. you try to fight against the weight of gravity pulling down on your eyelids, while you stifle a yawn much to your boss’ dismay.

you look around and try to spot as many students you were sure you’ve been classmates with at least once. you notice that everyone in the shop was either too focused on their laptop screens or were aggressively scribbling away on their notebooks. the only exception to this were friday nights–where most students flock to get a cup of strong black coffee or ask for free tap water so they could sober their friends, or sometimes even themselves, up.

10:30PM it said on your watch. thirty more minutes and you’re free to go. you turn around and begin to clean the mess behind the counter. dampening a clean towel with warm water before proceeding to wipe the outside of used appliances and equipment while your co-worker washed the dishes. the wind chimes by the front door suddenly start to rustle. you and your co-worker quickly turn to look at each other, but they were much quicker to give you a pout and plead for you to tend the cashier this time. somehow, you couldn’t say no–immediately dropping the towel and heading towards the empty spot on the front counter.

“hi! good evening,” you put on a smile and let your voice perk up while tapping on the screen. “what can i get for you today?” you turn to look in front of you but were surprised to see someone’s chest instead. you slightly tilt your head upward to see the person’s face. several strands of his dark hair fell on his face, yet his strong gaze managed to seep through it–and you couldn’t help but be in awe. this time, you are definitely sure you have seen this person before–if not once, then maybe several times. the unexpected glimmer from his earrings distract you from your thoughts.

“one iced choco. large, please,” he tells you as he removed the left piece of his earphones. you nod and proceed to tell him the amount he had to pay. he immediately opens his palms and you’re quite impressed to see the exact amount already waiting to be taken away.

“and your name, please?” you ask while you simultaneously grab a cup from beside you. then biting the marker’s cap off, waiting for him to tell you his name.

“yugyeom,” he says. you had hoped that it would ring at least ring a bell, but the sound in your head stayed completely silent as they were.

maybe it’s because he always goes here, you thought to yourself now waiting for his receipt to be printed. but i swear i’ve seen him elsewhere, you thought deeper–trying to recall the person in front of you. when the printing machine stops making sounds, you quickly gather your thoughts and snap out of it. “kindly wait for your drink right there. thank you so much!” keeping the smile on your face. he nods gently and his lips form a smile.

as you begin to make the drink yourself, you can’t help but notice from the corners of your eye the little movements he did while he listened to music being played on his phone. you shake your head–still trying to remember who he is. you’ve thought of giving up once you finally closed the lid around his cup. “here you go,” the smile back on your face. “have a lovely night!”

he takes an earphone out again before grabbing it from your hands. “you too,” he says. you thought a smile would form on his lips again, but this time you were offered a smirk. you nod at him and he begins to walk away. your eyes can’t seem to pry off him, watching him as he bites the paper cover off of the straw before sliding it into his drink. you shake your head in dismay, even more curious about who he is and from where you’ve seen him from.

the following day was no different, a string of uneventful classes occupied your entire schedule. but the difference was, this time, you found yourself always looking behind you. scanning each and everyone’s faces in class–hoping you would see the guy from last night, yugyeom.

you convince yourself that you were now truly giving up on finding him as you made your way towards the room of your final class for the day. you use the back door instead of the front, hoping you would be able to clear your mind of the sight of faces greeting you.

the sudden chill from opening the door to the air-conditioned room wakes you up. your eyes widen as it lands on a striking silver earring that almost dangled down to this person’s neck. you blink a few times to make sure it was the same–to make sure it was true. noticing that the seat beside him was vacant, your feet instinctively followed the path leading towards it.

“uhm,” you clear your throat. he doesn’t move. his entire attention was entirely on his phone screen, just like last night. “ehem,” you clear your throat louder this time. he finally looks up from his phone, quite surprised to see you standing there. he quickly removes an earphone, which you assume blocked their hearing in the first place. “is anyone else sitting here?” you ask, “or going to sit here, perhaps?” you laugh it off to save yourself from embarrassment in case he did save it for someone else.

he shakes his head. a smile appears on his lips, and somehow this relieves you. “no,” he says, barely even a whisper. before he could put all of his attention back to his phone, you were quick enough to start a conversation.

“so,” you swiftly sat on the chair and put down your bag beside you before turning on your side to face him. “yugyeom,” you say with a friendly smile. “i knew i’ve seen you from somewhere!” you chuckle. “you don’t talk much, do you?”

he laughs at your candid question and shakes his head gently for an answer, and you couldn’t help but notice the vibrant gleam that was visible in those eyes. “i guess not,” he tells you. “none of my friends are in this class, so…” he trails off, hoping you would continue the conversation.

“ah, i see,” you laugh along with him. “did you know i had a really hard time remembering where i’ve seen you?” you begin to talk to him like an old friend. you were used to talking to random people thanks to your part-time job. you just didn’t think it would be handy enough now that you’re talking to this really cute classmate of yours. “now i know why,” you chuckle. “you barely talk in this one class i have with you!”

“hmm,” he hums faintly. “so how would you even have noticed that i was from one of your classes in the first place?” he teases you, raising an eyebrow at your remark.

“hmm,” you mimic his sound, pretending to think of answer. “well…that’s easy. you’re cute,” you bluntly tell him. “i mean, you’re freakishly tall as hell, so that’s one thing. and yet you have this really comfy feel going on for you and i think it’s cute.”

he realizes he might have made a mistake in teasing you. he grows evidently shy and his voice became softer as your conversation progressed. he laughs and quickly turns to look on his phone, acting like he was checking his home screen. hoping you failed to notice the sudden manifestation of the color pink on his cheeks. unknowingly to him, you feel your own face turn warm as well despite the room’s cold temperature.

“if you go back to the cafe tonight you might find yourself a free glass of iced chocolate,” you shoot your shot and went on first–afraid the shy person beside you wouldn’t even bother. “that is, if you’ll dine in.” you promptly pretend to read something off your notes, rapidly flipping through the pages.

“i can’t really say no to that, can i?” he utters, nervous to even steal a glance from you. but instead you hear him laugh louder this time–the very first time you get to hear this hearty laugh, and now you find yourself doing the same, at this somewhat childish tension that has formed between you. the exact same innocent feeling of first times the both of you thought you had left back in high school.


End file.
